Spray dispenser handles, whether for discharging aerosols from a pressurized container or for operating a pump mechanism to drive a spray out a nozzle, have been known for many years. Typically the container vessel is in the form of a cylindrical can, or largely cylindrical bottle containing the fluid to be dispensed. A nozzle is provided at one end of the cylinder, usually with the opening of the nozzle oriented to spray radially outward relative to the longitudinal axis of the container. Although some sprays are in a continuous straight-line stream, generally the spray leaving the nozzle has a cone shaped zone of coverage. There are three common types of nozzle. The first type is the standard stub nozzle found on gas propellant aerosol containers used in many applications, from automotive touch-up paint to insect repellent. These nozzles are generally actuated by being pressed inwardly along the longitudinal axis of the container. The second type, is also for gas propellant aerosol containers such as those used to dispense expanding foam sealant. This kind of nozzle is supplied with a relatively large, and lengthy angled tube, the nozzle valve being actuated by lateral deflection of the top of the nozzle from the container centreline. The third kind of common nozzle has a reciprocating pump element that is worked by longitudinal pressing.
As pertains to the first and third types of nozzle, existing handles may not be entirely satisfactory. Examples of known spray handles of the inventor Brody are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,812 issued Feb. 21, 1989; 5,086,954 issued Feb. 11, 1992; and 5,323,937 issued Jun. 28, 1994. Also known are U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,474 to Hutchinson et al., issued Feb. 21, 1984 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,240 to Brack, issued Aug. 30, 1983. Each of these documents shows an actuating handle for use with a stub nozzle on a standard gas propellant aerosol spray can. The first four of these patents show fittings for removable attachment to the neck ring of the spray can, and, in the fifth instance, a releasable fitting for engaging the body of the can near its upper end. All five have handles which extend rearwardly from the can, that is, in the opposite direction from the spray, and have a moving member akin to a trigger. Motion of the trigger causes the stub nozzle to be depressed, thus allowing a spray of fluid to escape.
In each case the centre of gravity of the can, fluid, and propellant, if any, is well offset from the handle, such that a person wishing to spray a vertical wall, for example, must also apply a bending moment when holding the can to keep it properly oriented. This may place undue stress on the wrist and forearm, and may be uncomfortable. An uncomfortable operator may not spray with the same precision or consistency over time. It would be advantageous to grasp the can relatively close to its centre-of gravity.
Furthermore, in each of the rearwardly depending handle examples noted above, the handle includes a stationary part and a movable trigger part so that the fingers grasp the trigger and the palm of the hand engages the stationary part, the nozzle being operated when the two parts are squeezed together. It would be advantageous to eliminate the stationary part of the handle, and use the can itself as the reacting member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,942 issued Oct. 26, 1976 to Morane et al., shows an handle mechanism for operating an aerosol spray nozzle, that handle extending downwardly along the forward side of the aerosol can such that an operator may grasp the can and handle and squeeze them together. The Morane et al., device appears to have relatively complicated molded parts, and does not spray through or past the handle, but rather ducts the fluid through a long, narrow passageway as shown in FIG. 2 thereof as item 8b or in FIG. 9 as item 26. Such a nozzle may not be suitable for use with materials which are likely to clog between uses--such as paints or adhesives for which a shorter nozzle may be desired. Further, while the Morane et al., handle is removable and interchangeable from its own fitting, the can fitting itself does not appear to be intended to be moved from can to can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,263 issued Apr. 10, 1990 to Corba also shows a forwardly depending trigger assembly for a spray nozzle. In this instance the assembly is for operating a pump type nozzle, and the nozzle exit extends forwardly of the handle. The relatively complex parts illustrated do not appear to be suited for use with, or rapid interchange between, standard spray cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,548 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,549 both issued Mar. 7, 1978 to Beard. They show threadably removable pump assemblies mounted to containers. FIGS. 5 and 6 of '548 show a trigger assembly with a push button 59 having a nozzle 60 mounted to the pump assembly. The trigger body portion 61 is bifurcated to straddle the push button. The push button is pulled down using a saddle in the form of a cap 64, fitted tightly on the top of the push button, the cap being connected to the sides of the body portion by links 65 (one on each side). The handles terminate near the neck of the container, rather than well down the body.
An interchangeable actuator with a levered handle would also be advantageous for use with compressed materials such as expandable foam sealants. At present a number of expandable foam sealants are sold in compressed gas containers, the packaging including a threaded spout generally aligned with the longitudinal axis of the can, and a plastic nipple to be mounted on the spout. The nipple typically has an angled arm which feeds an extended discharge tube. An operator positions the outlet of the tube in a location in which foam is desired, and then deflects the spout laterally to cause the foam to be released. The nipple and tube may be supplied either as a monolithic plastic part, or as parts to be assembled.
Use of these foam sealant dispensers may sometimes result in less than optimal distribution. The foam, which can easily coat hands and clothes, is not necessarily given to easy cleaning or removal. As a precaution, at least one manufacturer includes a pair of disposable plastic gloves with its product. It would be advantageous to have a removable handle, interchangeable from can to can, for controlling the dispensing of this foam.
The handles described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/897,206 filed Jul. 15, 1997 are of benefit to persons who may suffer from arthritis. By keeping the center of gravity of the container within, or near, the grasp of the user's hand, as mentioned above, the wrist may be relieved of some strain. Further, the relatively large handle, and the mechanical advantage of a longer lever, plus the advantage of being able to grasp the handle with several fingers at once and to squeeze the container against the fullness of the palm of the hand, are all advantageous to persons having arthritis, or diminished use of hands, or similar difficulties in operating hand held devices.
In a further development of the invention, a simplified forwardly depending handle can be manufactured efficiently and inexpensively be using a one-piece combined neck fitting clip and hinge, combined with a single piece handle. In another embodiment of the invention the combined neck fitting and hinge can be reversed, such that an opening is formed to permit the spray to flow in an unobstructed manner past the hinge, and a large handle monolithic handle portion depends rearwardly of the container and presents a relatively large bearing area and lever arm against which a relatively large surface of the thumb may act while several fingers grasp the forward portion of the container.
In this latter embodiment, as before, the relatively small operating parts of a gun-like trigger and handle mechanism, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,474 noted above, such as may be difficult for an arthritic person to operate, are eliminated. Similarly there is no stationary part extending rearwardly of the container, and the center of gravity of the container remains within, or close to, the envelope of the hand's grasp. Whether the handle extends downwardly and forwardly of the container, or downwardly and generally rearwardly of the container, the action which releases the propellant is a squeezing action of the major muscles of the hand, with part of the hand working against the container, and another part of the hand working against the lever. This is an attractive feature for persons having frequent pain in their knuckles and joints of the fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,855 of Edman et al., issued Feb. 5, 1980 shows a rearward handle for operating a spray pump bottle. The handle is removably securable to the threaded portion of the bottle, and includes a stationary handle (30) also extending rearwardly and downwardly from the neck of the container. It is operated by squeezing the moving lever and the stationary lever together. The center of gravity lies forward of the hand, and it appears that one is not intended to grasp the forward portion of the container with the fingers.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved, relatively simple actuator assembly.